Mortal Kombat (Cómics)
La serie de cómics basados en Mortal Kombat incluye la línea oficial de Midway y la adaptación con licencia por Malibu Comics. La línea de Midway describe la historia previa de los videojuegos y las dos primeras ediciones fueron ofrecidas en las pantallas de demostración de Mortal Kombat y Mortal Kombat II. Con la excepción de Mortal Kombat Deception Limited Edition y Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe: Beginnings, el resto de los cómics de esta línea concluyen su historia con el mensaje "Continúa en el arcade más cercano", como una forma de invitación a los videojugadores. La línea de Malibu Comics se toma libertades creativas para su versión alternativa de la historia. Esta línea fue cancelada después de 10 meses y 27 publicaciones, entre Octubre de 1994 y Agosto de 1995. Estos cómics presentaron varios personajes para complementar sus tramas, y así como los personajes originales de Mortal Kombat también acostumbraban a expresarse en tercera persona. Hydro, personaje aparecido por primera vez en Mortal Kombat Blood & Thunder (A slow boat to China), fue conocido por formar parte del videojuego fan made Mortal Kombat Project y, posteriormente, también aparece en el Episodio 9 de la web serie Mortal Kombat Legacy. Malibu Comics incluyó el relato Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea (del cómic Mortal Kombat N°0) como un adelanto dentro de otra serie de cómics sobre el actor de artes marciales Bruce Lee. En Octubre 12 de 2014 se anuncia una serie de cómics en formato digital basados en la historia de Mortal Kombat X durante el evento Comic Con de ese año, publicados por DC Comics, cuya fecha de publicación se previó para Enero 7 de 2015. Este cómic será escrito por Shawn Kittelsen y dibujado por los artistas Dexter Soy e Ivan Reis. En Octubre 21 de 2014, el sitio de Facebook de The Kombat Tether recibe directamente de Warner Bros la noticia de que el nuevo personaje presentado entre los artes conceptuales de éste cómic se llamaría Forrest Fox, y que de alguna forma está relacionado con el Shirai Ryu. En Noviembre 17 del mismo año, Newsrama.com menciona que la publicación será bimensual y además revela breves indicios sobre la trama. Posteriormente en Diciembre 13 se revela el arte de la portada de la cuarta edición. En Diciembre de 2014, Comixiology.com publica breves descripciones de los primeros capítulos, introduciendo a Takeda como parte de los personajes. Cómics publicados por Midway *Mortal Kombat Collector's Edition *Mortal Kombat II Collector's Edition *Mortal Kombat 4 Limited Edition *Mortal Kombat Deception Limited Edition *Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe: Beginnings Cómics publicados por DC Comics Serie Mortal Kombat X Blood Ties *Mortal Kombat X Blood Ties - Prelude *Mortal Kombat X Blood Ties - Scorpion's Apprentice (Part 1) *Mortal Kombat X Blood Ties - Scorpion's Apprentice (Part 2) *Mortal Kombat X Blood Ties - Caged (Part 1) *Mortal Kombat X Blood Ties - Caged (Part 2) *Mortal Kombat X Blood Ties - Kotal Kahn: Sekret Origin *Mortal Kombat X Blood Ties - Betrayal in Outworld (Part 1) *Mortal Kombat X Blood Ties - Betrayal in Outworld (Part 2) *Mortal Kombat X Blood Ties - Betrayal in Outworld (Part 3) *Mortal Kombat X Blood Ties - Scorpion: Sekret Origin *Mortal Kombat X Blood Ties - Kamidogu *Mortal Kombat X Blood Ties - Rumble In The Jungle Serie Mortal Kombat X Blood Goods *Mortal Kombat X Blood Gods - Cold Nights *Mortal Kombat X Blood Gods - City of Ice and Hellfire *Mortal Kombat X Blood Gods - Sub-Zero: Sekret Origin *Mortal Kombat X Blood Gods - Losing Ourselves *Mortal Kombat X Blood Gods - The Oni/Shokan Uprising (Part 1) *Mortal Kombat X Blood Gods - The Oni/Shokan Uprising (Part 2) *Mortal Kombat X Blood Gods - Outworld: Sekret Origin *Mortal Kombat X Blood Gods - Deadly Allies (Part 1) *Mortal Kombat X Blood Gods - Deadly Allies (Part 2) *Mortal Kombat X Blood Gods - Just the Two of Us *Mortal Kombat X Blood Gods - Cage Family: Sekret Origin *Mortal Kombat X Blood Gods - Departures and Arrivals *Mortal Kombat X Blood Gods - Blood on the Sand *Mortal Kombat X Blood Gods - Watch the Throne *Mortal Kombat X Blood Gods - Blood and Gods *Mortal Kombat X Blood Gods - Reiko's Blood Reings *Mortal Kombat X Blood Gods - The Blood God Cometh *Mortal Kombat X Blood Gods - Chaos Serie Mortal Kombat X Blood Island *Mortal Kombat X Blood Island - Takeda vs The Fatal Eight *Mortal Kombat X Blood Island - Mirror Match *Mortal Kombat X Blood Island - Deliverance *Mortal Kombat X Blood Island - Epilogues *Mortal Kombat X Blood Island - Sub-Zero vs Cold Steel *Mortal Kombat X Blood Island - Fight to the Finish Cómics publicados por Malibu Comics Especiales de Personajes *Baraka: Babality *Kung Lao: Rising Son *Kitana & Mileena: Sister Act Serie Battlewave *Mortal Kombat Battlewave (Where the wildthings are) *Mortal Kombat Battlewave (A fighting chance) *Mortal Kombat Battlewave (No guts, no glory) *Mortal Kombat Battlewave (Days of thunder, nights of pain) *Mortal Kombat Battlewave (The Killing Fields) *Mortal Kombat Battlewave (Death moves) Serie Blood & Thunder *Mortal Kombat Blood & Thunder (A slow boat to China) *Mortal Kombat Blood & Thunder (Test your might) *Mortal Kombat Blood & Thunder (The art of war) *Mortal Kombat Blood & Thunder (Kombat zones) *Mortal Kombat Blood & Thunder (Tao) *Mortal Kombat Blood & Thunder (Mortal Mayhem) Ediciones de Torneo *Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition (With friends like these...) *Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition II (A cold day in hell) Serie U.S. Special Forces *Mortal Kombat U.S. Special Forces: Secrets Treasures *Mortal Kombat U.S. Special Forces: Secrets Treasures II Trilogías *Mortal Kombat: Goro, Prince of Pain (Stranger in strange land) *Mortal Kombat: Goro, Prince of Pain (Down and out in Outworld) *Mortal Kombat: Goro, Prince of Pain (Armed and dangerous) *Mortal Kombat: Rayden & Kano (Eye of storm) *Mortal Kombat: Rayden & Kano (The evil that men do) *Mortal Kombat: Rayden & Kano (When part the heavens) Otras ediciones *Mortal Kombat N°0 *Mortal Kombat: Just a Game Categoría:Adaptaciones